


density

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-30
Updated: 2000-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray K whispered in my ear...





	density

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

density

 

density

  shadows blush at   
  games in the moonlight   
  sacred circles   
  liquid moans   
  salty skin like velvet & ice   
  delicious beneath my tongue   
  we sweat in the dark center of night   
  it is like   
  a sweet symphony   
  his growls   
  my moans   
  languid aching moments   
  kisses like cold champagne   
  look at me in the morning   
  and remember   
  

email   
  


End file.
